LoganCreeper50
Overview LoganCreeper50 is the King of Isreal. Charles Elsen Birth King Charles was born on August 3, 1771 in Tel Aviv, Israel to the parents of Alexandrios II of Greece and Anastasia III of Bulgaria. He would move to Constantinople for a while then he moved to Cyprus then he moved to Jerusalem. Life in Jerusalem Charles was a noble in Jerusalem, the country was democratic with Katie Elsen as Prime Minister Charles would later marry Katie Elsen AKA DDime. Since Charles did not have a last name so he took the last name of Katie Elsen also. They decided to make Israel a Monarchy with them 2 in Power. The Israeli Monarchy Charles was thrilled to be a King. He had a child in 1790 but he would die of Whooping cough at a young age, His name was David / David_Crocket. He was going to be the heir. In 1793 he would have a son name Sharkfynn1012 Moving Home LoganCreeper50 moved to his birth place Tel Aviv. His Parents had him there on there pillage of Tel Aviv. He would found the town of Nazareth there. He wouldn't stay long because of the Suez Crisis. He would only stay from 1802 - Early 1804. He would move down to Suez to make a town. Suez is the town that he hopes to spend the rest of his life in. Late Life Since Israel had an official heir and global politics has died down Charles decided to start settling down. He would develop Lung Cancer from being out in the desert with all the dust, he still remained strong. At age 33 he realized his life was wrapping up so he wanted to make the end have a final punch. The doctor said that he only has 2 - 5 more years left. He had one more child in 1803 named Alexander he wanted him to rule Israel and/or Byzantium. Death Queen Katie would die before Charles. She died early in 1805 in the colony of New France, Israel. When she died she was given the title of Queen Katie Duchess of Jerusalem. Charles still kept exploring the new world. He would die later that year in the colony of Astoria, Llamaland, Israel. He was given the title of, King Charles Duke of Suez founder of Nazareth, Explorer of the New Lands. Alexander Elsen Birth Alxander Elsen was born Alexander Elsen, February 10, 1803. he was the youngest of his 3 sons (one of them being dead). He was born in Suez, Israel. He would grow up in Cyprus, Crete, and Jerusalem. He first moved to Crete then Jerusalem, to Cyprus, then back to Jerusalem. Death in the Family In 1805 his Mother would die. and later that year his father would. His brother was crowned as King Mohammad I of Nazareth. He was only 2 years old. Exile to Jordan When Israel got caught in a Civil War he had to go into Jordan when they would take back the Israel lands from the Muslims. To Canada! Alexander III moved to Canada for a little bit. His Brother Sharkfynn1012 agreed to be annexed by the Romans so Alexander went back to Israel. The Rise of Aviv! Alexander moved back to Jerusalem and made the Second Kingdom of Aviv. He annexed Suez and then he annexed Phoenician. As King he renamed him self Alexandrious III Category:WorldMC Playerbase